


make sense

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	make sense

（1）

我觉得你说的有道理。

我估计你看见这句话一定一脸懵比：我说啥了？啥事非要写信啊？给你写信当然是有原因的，我也不想搁这儿磨磨叽叽，你就往下看就得了。

昨天咱们在家里计划之后的约会，我说六一儿童节要一起去游乐园玩，还记不记得？你当时的回答没给天总我气死：天天为什么二十多岁还要过儿童节？你说说我找这个男朋友有什么用，还不如找块叉烧，叉烧都不会问我这么低级的问题。

但是我现在消气了。真的。

我确实不是小孩子了，确实也过不了小孩子的节日。人家在六一也不会给我放假的，是我冲动了。

所以我决定今天去过属于我的节日。

五四青年节知道不？这个节源自我们国家一场运动，青年们反抗封建主义的运动。我今天去参加一百周年的大会，回来一看你也不在家啊，正好，本来也就是回来跟你说一声的：我跟我老铁们参加完大会去吃个饭，今天就留你一个人在家了。

刚刚说的那些话，除了五四青年节的来源和去参加大会的事实以外，都是胡扯。我发现我写到这里仍然很生气，也不拐弯抹角了。

你以为我真的是想过儿童节？本来就是想借这个由头跟你出去玩的，你倒好，一句话给我堵得死死的，还满脸都是“我不想过儿童节，我不是小孩了”，我是把你这个死壮死壮的大男人当小孩吗？我能让小孩上我的床把我折腾的散架吗？能不能动脑筋好好想想？

青年节的一百周年大会，我们主席还说了呢，“热情关心青年、关注青年愿望、帮助青年发展”。你如果这么坚定的认为咱俩都是青年（尤其是我），那你能不能在这个时候也稍微考虑一下我的愿望？关心一下我的想法？

是，我知道你的知名度是一个很大的问题，聚少离多也是个大问题，可是更重要的是你的态度。虽然咱俩都是大老爷们，这不代表约会就可有可无了啊，抛开性别不说，我是人，我当然想和我喜欢的人多点相处时间，想一起出去玩啥的，很正常吧？肉体需求你每次都能满足我，别老忽视我的精神需求可以嘛？牛大爷？非得我把“跟我一起出去约会”这几个大字儿贴你脸上才行吗？

能不能别整的我像缺乏安全感的小姑娘似的，我本来跟你见面时间就少，你再不给点表示，天总容易把你开除，到时候你把我脸亲秃噜皮都不好使。

也不准拿出门怕被围观这种理由了，这对于咱俩来说是事儿吗？你天总难道还不会包场了？然后你等我回家的，先跟我解释一下你为啥刚刚没搁家里，不跟我出去玩，那你跟谁出去浪了？说着我就拿起了我的冰刀。

一个人在家不要随地乱扔垃圾和随地大小便啊，冰箱里有我买的冰淇凌和给你带的晚饭，我们今晚或者是明早见吧，困了就睡，别等我了，我过青年节去了。

（2）

我觉得你说的有道理。

事实上，我看到这封信并没有很惊讶。昨天你一看就是有话没说完，背过去睡觉就不理我了，连我从后面搂你都没反应。

我现在稍微理解了你要过六一儿童节的原因，节日只是一个理由对吧？天天想要出门约会的话，直接和我讲也是可以的哦，我之前一直很钝感的以为，只要两人都呆在家里一起打游戏也算约会，忽略了天天想要和我一起出去玩的心情，考虑不周非常抱歉。我最近在广告上看到了不少游乐园的广告，不如等你回来我们商量一下要去哪一个好了。

怎么说呢，说到和喜欢的人想多些时间陪伴的话，我可是完全不输天天的。我想过很多次，如果我就是一个普通人，不用戴口罩就可以出门的话，我一定每天都牵着你的手压马路。可惜我现在只能孤独的一人在家吃你给我买的冰淇凌，草莓味好像都没味道了一样，难受极了。

查了一下天天去参加的那个活动，是国家主席都会去的大场面啊，希望你不要像我一样，上次以为总理来了吓得扇子都掉了。至于这个节日，我们国家并没有，我也是搜索知道的，我觉得你们的主席提到的模范青年就是你这样的喔，这位叫做金博洋的青年把最好的青春献给了比赛的赛场，就是因为这样，我才能如此幸运的遇见你。

还有，资料上说这是打破旧思想旧文化的运动，总有一天，我想已经打破这些的你和我，也能真正的拉着手走在所有人面前吧，我愿意走近你，倾听你，做你的知心人，比谁都更加期盼这一天的来临。

有件事情我也想让你知道，这是我第一次谈恋爱，我知道你也是，我们都是没有经验的人罢了。我非常非常的喜欢你，世界第一的喜欢你，我不想因为一点点的小误会让我们的喜欢减弱。所以下一次如果有什么事情我又因为钝感没有察觉到，请天天直接把我当叉烧吃掉好了，恋爱就是一个互相了解的过程，你不告诉我我也没法进步。但是同样的，如果你没有察觉到我的小心思，那我也要把你当叉烧吃掉哦，驳回反对！

天天明明都夸赞了我在床上的努力，说我不是小孩子，却又在信的结尾说这样的话，我非常不开心。如果天天回来不能给我一个合理的解释，我今天就不要交公粮了……我是想这么写的，但是又觉得伤害到的是我，暂且想不到什么威胁的手段，我们还是等会儿再说吧。

不知道我把信放在床头柜会不会被风吹落，希望天天能看见就好了。昨天我出门去是去拿包裹啦，没有跟谁出去玩，作为冤枉我的补偿，希望看到信的你能立刻来到卧室里，我应该还在睡觉才对，请主动钻到我被窝里来，谢谢配合。


End file.
